


Puke and Hugs

by Devoidira (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Emetophobia, Fluff, Kinda sad at the beginning but yeah, M/M, Sick fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Devoidira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vomit is utterly disgusting, he thinks as he clutches the sink. Jake's just glad he managed to at least make it to the bathroom, tiled floors are easier to clean than carpet after all. He looks up to see his reflection greeting him in the mirror, eyes red and mouth smeared with vile puke, and it makes him want to throw up even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puke and Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sachi_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachi_sama/gifts).



> Sachi this is for you because you're a nerd, but you're a talented and awesome nerd, so yeh.

Vomit is utterly disgusting, he thinks as he clutches the sink. Jake's just glad he managed to at least make it to the bathroom, tiled floors are easier to clean than carpet after all. He looks up to see his reflection greeting him in the mirror, eyes red and mouth smeared with vile puke, and it makes him want to throw up even more. Jake opts for looking back at the sink drain, trying to get a hold on his stomach and nerves. That dastardly robot could be back any second, and Jake really doesn't want to be seen by anyone in this state. Except, he wishes his Grandma was here... He vaguely remembers him being sick a few times and her holding him close while humming a nostalgic tune, it just makes him feel even more alone. He feels like he's going to die, he can barely focus on his own hands and he faintly feels his stomach begin to churn again, sickness creeping up his throat slowly but surely.

"Blimey," he manages to gasp out. His throat is on fire and everything burns and it's too hot and- his face is in the toilet yet again. Tears start to pour down his face and he feels himself shaking violently, whether from sickness or sadness he doesn't know, maybe both. His stomach settles once again and he sinks down onto the floor, face pressed against the tiles. Jake manages to curl up into a shivering ball of grossness before the bathroom door creaks open all the way, startling him enough to open his eyes, which he can't remember closing. A familiar figure stands in the middle of the doorframe, sword in hand, gaze trained onto Jake who whimpers weakly before laying his head down again. The room’s silent for what feels like years before he hears barely there footsteps, and then arms are wrapping around his waist and carefully hauling Jake up, who whines in response.

Brobot carries him bridal style to the young adventurer’s room and sets him gently on the bed, pulling the sheets up over him before leaving the room. Jake wonders where he's going but pushes the thought aside and curls in on himself, listening to the sound of his breathing. It's relaxing and tricks his mind into thinking that there's another human with him, until something nudges him.

He looks up to see Brobot crouching beside him, eyes transfixed onto him, and he coughs to clear his throat before getting out a 'what?’. Brobot gets up and sits on the edge of his bed, lifting Jake up into a sitting position against the pillows, and said boy stares exhaustedly at him. He's about to try and question why he's being moved when a glass of water is lifted up to his lips, to which he begins to take small sips, trying to savor the coolness. The glass is moved before its empty and he opens his mouth to ask for it back when pills are dropped into his mouth, the glass coming back to his lips. Jake swallows the pills with a bit of difficulty but then happily chugs the rest of the water, feeling a bit better than before. He's about to snuggle back down when Brobot pokes his shoulder, tilting his head and pointing to Jake's stomach. 

Pardon, Jake thinks? Oh, he's asking if he's hungry. Jake shakes his head and regrets it right away, his mind throbbing non too gently at the action. He presses a hand to his head and tries to rub away the pain, eyes pressing shut and body slumping against the pillows. It's silent once again, though Jake can hear some shuffling sounds and he just assumes its Brobot going on his merry way, but oh is he wrong. Brobot pushes him forward, gently, and sits himself behind Jake, pulling the teen down to rest on him. Jake opens his eyes, slightly confused when he's greeted with a metal chest plate, and even more confused when he glances up to see Brobot looking at him with a gentle and concerned expression. He tries to ask what the dickens he's doing but Brobot just makes a humming sound and pulls Jake closer to him. He sighs, letting himself gradually relaxing against the cool metal body. He's not going to be leaving anytime soon, and he doesn't think he wants too. Brobot's metal is cool to the touch, his hands rubbing into Jake's skin is comforting, and the sounds coming from his complex core sound enough like a heartbeat for Jake to drift into a soundless sleep.

-

He looks down as the boy splays himself fully against his chest piece, face nuzzling into his metallic neck. He let's out some more content hums, hands rubbing soothing patterns into the boys sides. He should probably be getting up and cleaning the mess in the bathroom, but as Jake clings his arms around Brobot's neck he decides against it. The way the boy relaxes against him, the way his face sets into a peaceful smile, the way he murmurs incoherently in his sleep. All these reasons keep him there, and he carefully removes Jake's glasses, lest they break, and sets them on the bedside table before settling again. He's just about to inform Dirk on Jake's sickness when Jake clings tighter. He looks down to see the adventurer beginning to mumble louder, and Brobot just hums louder for him. But, what he hears next surprises him, and makes him press a kiss to the boys head.

"Brobot..."


End file.
